


"Pray to you" ou comment se mettre son royaume à dos

by Jauteure



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: (is that a thing ?), Don't know, Exalt Lucina, Fictional Religion & Theology, I Don't Even Know, It's a lot of Tag for not so much writing, Lucina (Fire Emblem)-centric, Lucina is a badass I guess, One Shot, Religion, Short One Shot, Song Lyrics, What Have I Done, before the time travel, in the future time, or maybe anti-religion, won't ask
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21855232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jauteure/pseuds/Jauteure
Summary: Lucina est une Exalt débordée, face à Grima et à un monde au bord de la destruction. Elle n'a pas de temps à perdre, et surtout pas avec une religion à laquelle elle ne croit même plus.





	"Pray to you" ou comment se mettre son royaume à dos

**Author's Note:**

> Voici ma première histoire sur AO3 (mais pas sur d'autres plateformes, malheureusement), mais je n'en n'attend pas grand chose (si ce n'est de me relancer ma motivation).  
> Pour revenir au sujet principal, ce one-shot est une song fic basé sur "Pray to You" de la chaîne youtube Unawhut, une vocal cover d'un des soundtracks de Fire Emblem Awakening (qui est :) "And what if I can't ? What if I'm not worthy of her ideals ?"
> 
> url : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0mwLjqWYRw  
> 【Fire Emblem: Awakening】I Pray to You [Una] (Fanlyrics, Vocal Cover)
> 
> La musique, les paroles, la voix, tout est magnifique ! Passer l'écouter si jamais vous en avez le temps. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Lucina ratura rageusement sa feuille. 

-Stupides prêtres, stupide cérémonie ! 

Comme si elle avait le temps d’écrire de la poésie. Comme si elle n’avait rien de plus urgent à faire. Comme si son bureau ne croulait pas sous le poids des rapports de l’armée, tous plus importants les uns que les autres. Comme si son royaume n’était pas au bord du gouffre.

Lucina sentit ses yeux lui piquer et pressa ses poings sur ses paupières. Non, elle ne devait pas pleurer, pas maintenant, Morgan s’inquiéterait. Mais sa rage prenait le pas sur sa raison et les larmes traçaient des sillons sur ses joues. 

Elle aurait voulu résoudre tous ses problèmes d’un coup, nourrir tous ses sujets, arrêter la marche inexorable des Ombres, renvoyer Grima dans son sommeil éternel. Mais tout ce qu’elle était capable de faire, c’était attendre et prier.

Prier. Le grand-prêtre lui répétait à longueur de temps d’avoir la foi et de prier Naga avec ferveur. Le problème était que Lucina ne voyait aucun bénéfice à prendre plusieurs heures pour ne rien faire. Un temps précieux qui aurait pu servir à organiser la fuite d’Ylissiens en danger de mort ou gérer les stocks de nourriture de la capitale. 

Le concept même de « dieux » lui apparaissait de plus en plus incohérent au fur et à mesure des jours. Elle y avait peut-être crû dans son enfance, mais après la mort de ses parents et la montée en puissance de Grima… Quelle force bienfaisante aurait laissé ses fidèles faire face à une menace pareille sans rien faire ? À chaque compte-rendu de ses généraux, à chaque rescapé de plus qu’elle accueillait, Lucina y croyait un peu moins. 

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa feuille, noircie, pleine de beaux mots vides de sens. Lucina écrivait tous ses discours, si bien qu’elle était devenue plutôt douée à cet exercice. Mais ici, les mots étaient vides de sens. Ils s’alignaient en de belles phrases creuses, des tournures élégantes et hypocrites. « Que Naga nous donne la force »… Lucina n’en pensait pas un mot. 

Naga n’était qu’une excuse pour ne rien faire. Elle réglait les problèmes à la place des humains en échange de quelques prières, comme un service qu’on paye. À cette pensée, Lucina eut un sourire aigre. Son peuple n’avait donc pas assez payé pour être aidé ? 

Soudain, elle attrapa sa plume. Une colère froide, à l’état pur, coulait dans ses veines. Le grand-prêtre voulait une prière ? Il en aurait une. Mais ce serait une prière à laquelle Lucina pourrait croire. 

§§§

Les hautes colonnes du temple s’élançaient dans le ciel. Un immense brasier brûlait en son centre, entouré d’étendards aux couleurs d’Ylisse. Une tribune avait été installée sur le devant, face à la foule de fidèles, les nobles au premier rang, les pauvres derrière. Lucina était sur le côté, avec Morgan et une partie de la garde royale. 

Tous réunis pour la Bénédiction de Naga, sûrement un des jours les plus important de l’année, avec le Milieu d’Age, à la moitié exacte de l’année. La Bénédiction de Naga était une commémoration du jour où, selon les légendes, le Dragon Divin Naga avait insufflé la vie aux hommes, leur promettant sa protection et son soutient en instaurant la famille royale.  
C’était en voyant de pareilles idioties être avalées par tous que Lucina s’était convaincue que le Culte de Naga était une organisation dangereuse pour elle comme pour le peuple. 

Le grand-prêtre entra sur l’estrade, suivit d’une cinquantaine de disciples. Il portait une longue toge blanche, ornée du blason d’Ylisse sur son plastron en or et de nombreux colliers d’or et de perles blanches. Sa coiffe elle-même était cousue d’or et de pierre précieuse. Les hauts prêtres, ses subalternes directes, avaient des tenues moins voyantes, mais tout aussi cher. Seul les plus bas disciples ne portaient qu’une simple toge.

Lucina se força à rester impassible. Quand elle pensait à tout l’argent qu’elle pourrait récolter ne vendant ces costumes, à tous ceux qu’elle pourrait nourrir, à tous ceux qu’elle pourrait sauver… Les fêtes religieuses lui avaient toujours apparu comme des gouffres à argent. Trop n’était jamais assez pour Naga, et pour les prêtres, qui s’en mettaient plein des poches. Lucina avait déjà essayé de réduire les fonds accordés au culte du Dragon Divin, mais devant la vague d’indignation générale, elle avait finalement abandonné l’idée. 

Le grand-prêtre commença son office. Les bras écartés, il clamait une prière, murmurée comme un seul homme par la foule. Après une série de prières variées et de rites symboliques, il conclut enfin, se tournant vers le brasier et s’inclinant respectueusement.

Il invita alors discrètement Lucina à avancer et la foule s’inclina d’un même mouvement. Elle carra les épaules et se plaça au centre de la scène. Voilà à quoi tout cela ressemblait pour elle : un immense théâtre, où chacun jouait un rôle bien déterminé. Manque de chance, elle avait tiré le rôle principal. 

Lucina jeta un rapide coup d’œil à la ronde. Les marbres blancs qui brillaient sous le soleil, les riches habits des nobles, les décorations partout, le buffet qui serait sacrifié à la déesse. Elle serra sa feuille dans son poing et ravala sa bile.

On l’écoutait avec un silence religieux, où le bruit même des pas se faisait entendre. La voix claire de Lucina porta très bien et très loin. On lui avait souvent dit qu’elle avait une belle voix. Dans un autre temps, un autre monde, elle n’aurait pas utilisé ce don pour ça. Mais cela faisait longtemps que Lucina avait appris à voir le fonctionnel avant tout le reste.

Gods, don’t you hear,  
Screams of fear,  
Pray you save us all… 

Lucina s’arrêta un temps et regarda tous les yeux levés sur elle. Elle hésitait presque à continuer. Mais en un coup d’œil vers Morgan, encourageant, elle reprit courage et chanta plus fort.

See the sun, rising in the distant east,  
And the sleepless nights,  
Waiting for the final fight…

Un léger mouvement agita les fidèles. Cela ne ressemblait à aucune prière qu’ils connaissaient. 

Oh Gods won’t you hear my prayers,  
Pleading what a human may,  
In these crimson lands,  
Painted by a broken hand.

L’inquiétude pointa dans la foule. Ils s’agitaient en écoutant leur Exalt, ils jetaient alors des regards aux prêtres, comme pour se rassurer. Tout cela, était-il normal ? Mais le grand-prêtre lui-même regardait Lucina avec des yeux ronds. Personne n’arrivait vraiment à croire que leur souveraine prononçait bien ces paroles.

If you could see,  
All the misery…  
Why can’t you see?  
All the senseless pain  
And the innocents falling… 

Certains fidèles commencèrent à parler franchement, mais les prêtres ne savaient pas quoi faire. Leur grand-prêtre ne réagissait toujours pas, et ils ne pouvaient tout de même pas interrompre l’Exalt !

Gods, don’t you hear,  
Screams of fear,  
Pray you save us all… 

Lucina regarda directement la foule, laissant passer un moment. Le silence revint, irréel. 

Gods, don’t you hear,  
Screams of fear,  
Pray you save us all… 

Elle finit sur un murmure, comme si elle se parlait à elle-même plus qu’aux fidèles. Un moment passa, puis les fidèles explosèrent littéralement. Lucina se détourna du chaos qu’elle avait créé et sortie du temple, suivit par Morgan et sa garde royale.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, c'était pas si terrible finalement ? (ou peut-être bien que si finalement)  
> Et encore une fois, je met l'url de la chanson sur youtube (parce qu'il n'y a jamais assez de crédit !) : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C0mwLjqWYRw


End file.
